Drabbles Part 4: Dates
by ShayLeighJoy
Summary: Prompts from writing-prompts-list tumblr
1. Pizza Night

Date: Pizza Night

Felicity was passing through the rooms of her apartment, her anxiety growing with each pass. She knew there wasn't really a reason for her worries, but she couldn't help it. It was still early in her relationship with Oliver so each date night was a new experience for her and she was constantly worrying that it would end for a reason she couldn't figure out. She was pacing through the hall when there was knock on her door. She jumped, not expecting the knock even though she was expecting it. Felicity tried to wipe the nerves from her expression, hoping Oliver would miss it. Oliver was standing outside her door, a box of pizza in one hand, his other hand hanging by his side, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"Hi." He smiled, but it dropped quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean you are here." She smiled. Oliver's expression didn't change. "I promise." Felicity reached for his hand, pulling him through the door.

Inside Oliver put the pizza on her island and grabbed her around the waist before she could walk away. He pulled her close and partially buried his face in her hair.

"Oh baby, I'm glad that I'm here tonight. My house is running high in tension." Some of her nerves faded with his touch.

"Come on, let's go put in a movie or something and eat that pizza, and then we can talk about it if you want. Or we can… do whatever." She smiled again, giving him a real smile.

Their pizza was good and they made some progress in catching Oliver up to pop culture. After Tommy died, Felicity picked it up to continue it and she knew it helped; it made him remember Tommy whenever they would watch a movie that had been released or a show that had aired during his time on the Island. Sometimes they'd watch Chuck, but today they were watching Avatar. Felicity had seen it a bunch of times, but it was worth watching it again to see Oliver's face at all of it.

Just before the movie ended Felicity must have fallen asleep on Oliver because she only realized she was moving when Oliver was carrying her to her room. He put her on her bed and was going to head out, when Felicity's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. Please?" He couldn't tell her no. He got himself ready and joined her, pulling her close; a comfort to both him and her. For the first time in a few weeks, Oliver slept soundly without any nightmares.


	2. Laser Tag

_Okay. I really am not sure how I feel about this. It went in a completely different direction than I intended, but the point of this is to do a drabble, so I'm not going to change it. So hopefully y'all don't think it's too terrible._

Date:Laser Tag

It was only months after Thea left that she had returned, bringing her new skills and having become the one thing that Oliver never wanted her to be. When she returned, a stronger version of herself, Oliver felt he had no choice but to reveal his secret life. Since then Thea had basically joined the team, and helped Felicity get everyone else to work on comradery. One of their weekly activities became laser tag. Each time it'd end up being girls against boys; leaving the teams as Felicity, Sara, and Thea, and Oliver, Diggle, and Roy. It was almost fair- Felicity had gotten stronger, putting herself closer to being on par with Roy- at least the Mirikuru-less Roy who had to learn how to fight again.

This week they all went on a Monday evening to the facility just outside Starling City's boundaries. Their game had started normally, everyone spreading out across the open areas. Each of them had experience with strategy, but still went about it in different ways. This led to the first 15ish minutes to be lacking in any action, but after that everyone would go and try to execute their plan, and try to figure out everyone else.

Felicity had split off from Sara and Thea, heading off to a corner, for some extra thinking time. She was hiding in the darkness and didn't even notice when footsteps approached. Instead of seeing her chest light up, she felt a heavy weight on her. At first she went still, but she couldn't do it for long; she was too curious. It was when she shifted though, the she felt him nuzzling her neck.

"Oliver?" She wasn't sure, but she really should have been.

"I had better be the only one you guessed." He growled into her ear. Pulling her up into his lap, he leaned down to kiss her. "I'm sorry we are doing team night tonight, I know Monday is usually a date night of sorts."

"It's okay. I can still do this." She pulled him down and kissed him hard. They stayed in the darkness, kissing and talking until they heard Digg and Sara yelling.

"Felicity! Thea!" Sara was yelling, while Digg called for the other two.

"OH COME ON GUYS." Sarah was yelling; they must have found Thea and Roy. "Y'all decided to get back together in the middle of a game of laser tag?" Felicity almost got up to go towards the voices, but Oliver pulled her back down.

"Oliver. Come on. You already heard them yell at Roy and Thea. That'd be embarrassing."

"I. don't. care." He punctuated each word with a kiss. It was only a couple minutes before they were found and Digg chewed them out this time. Felicity turned bright red, but Oliver only smiled at them and leaned back down. Digg shot both of them.

"Game over. Now get your asses up." They did… but only for long enough to get to Felicity's.


	3. Video Games

Date: Video Games/Arcade

Pizza night became a staple in Oliver and Felicity's relationship, happening as often as they can get away with it. Even after a few months, Felicity was still nervous every time.

One night Oliver showed up at her apartment, Chinese food in hand. The simple change caused Felicity to stand in the doorway and stare at him. She had thought things were running smoothly, and why should anything change?

"Uh. Felicity? You going to let me in?" Felicity jumped, but moved out of the way. They had their Chinese in the kitchen along with a glass of wine. Felicity tried to be as normal as she usually was. She should have known by now that Oliver would know something was up; she really should have known.

After dinner they moved into the living room.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Felicity stood in front of her DVD cabinet.

"Can we play a video game tonight?" Felicity froze, again worried.

"Sure." She turned and walked back to him. "You have an idea for a game?"

"Of course." He pulled Mario Kart out of the cabinet. "I was really good at it as a kid." Felicity smiled.

"Okay."

It didn't surprise Felicity that Oliver chose to be Mario, and of course Felicity chose Toad, as she always had.

It was this game where Felicity learned that Oliver was still pretty good at video games even after not playing them for about 15 years. Oliver learned that Felicity was the queen of trickery, tricking him more than once in what direction she was going, or when she was going to hit him with one of the shells, etc.

It was later in the evening when they finished the gaming session, and Oliver trapped Felicity on the couch.

"So you want to tell me what was wrong earlier?" Felicity's expression dropped.

"I don't know. I really shouldn't have had any problem. My head just decided that I should be worried since we were doing something different than we normally do, you know?" He pulled her tight to him.

"Think of it as a step forward. We're branching out. I definitely haven't changed the way I felt about you." She kissed him.


	4. Bumper Cars

Date: Bumper Cars

Every year a travelling carnival set up just outside of town. Oliver went as a child, at least until it became "lame" in his group of friends. Secretly though he had missed it.

"You've never been to the carnival?" His eyes widened just the tiniest amount. Felicity was thrown; was this what Oliver looked like surprised? It wasn't quite what she expected.

"Oliver. Of course I haven't. When I moved here I jumped into work, and next thing I knew I was spending all of my time here." She gestured widely at the Lair surrounding them. Oliver couldn't argue that.

"Well we are definitely going this year. It was always fun." Felicity could see in his eyes that he was falling into a memory, but for once his eyes didn't look sad. "Tommy and I would go almost every day it was in town. It wasn't a big thing; just your general games, food, and rides. Of course we spent the most time on the roller coasters and the bumper cars." He jolted back to focus. "You have been on carnival rides right?"

"Uhhh…" Felicity glanced down.

"Seriously?" Oliver threw his hands up. "What did you even do as a kid?" Felicity gave him a look; one extremely similar to the look she'd given him after that bull shit lie about the laptop. "Oh now we are really going. I mean really? All you did as a child was computer stuff?"

"Sure." She agreed, hoping to hide the lie in her tone. "When are we going?"

It wasn't until the next weekend that they finally got time to go. Felicity could see the light in Oliver's eyes, and she knew she'd enjoy this no matter what; it was such a rare occasion to see him this happy.

"Rides?" Oliver's smile went all crooked and gorgeous.

"Yeah." Oliver grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the dirt paths towards… something. She just let him go because he knew what he wanted to do here.

When he stopped Felicity ran right into the back of him. There was a mass of lights in front of him, with a sign; Bumper Cars. It didn't take them long to actually get on the ride and it was then that they separated; one to one car, the other to another. It took Felicity a little to get the hang of it; of course she would have gotten it together earlier is a certain person had stopped constantly running into her, at least for the moment. She managed to get it though, and even managed a couple of hard run-ins with Oliver and several other people.

He continued to pull her around to different rides and she found both her and Oliver smiling by the time they finished off with the Ferris wheel. The ride was the quietest thing they'd done that day, and Felicity enjoyed leaning against Oliver's shoulder, and watching him play with her fingers. The carnival was going to have to be a yearly thing.


	5. Beach Trip

Inspired by missmert's Arrow at the beach artwork

Date: Beach Trip

Felicity stood at the water's edge, on a beach in Coast City. The team's mission had gone well, so they were taking a short detour to the water. They had planned on a short beach trip, if things went well of course, so they were prepared. Behind her she could hear the guys unloading a couple things from the car. With them watching her back, she relaxed, but only until Sara approached her with no warning; as silently as ever.

Even with having Oliver as her boyfriend, she was still nervous. Today Sara had on a black bikini, and was definitely killing it, making Felicity want to cover up the yellow bikini she had on.

"Lissy! You ready to get in the water?" She smiled, shifting the purple inner tube she had on her shoulder. Sara bounded off into the ocean and settled in before Felicity followed her in. Sara hadn't gone out far in the water, so Felicity had just reached her when a massive splash came from behind them. Spinning around Felicity saw Digg and Oliver standing on shore, and a flash of red as it dove back under the water.

"Roy Harper, I am going to kill you." The snickering on shore reached her. She was going to start at the two on shore, but her attention was drawn back to a groaning Roy and a Sara- who had obviously just punched him in the stomach. She turned away, heading back to her inner tube.

It was Diggle who came by next; standing out against the white sand that lined the bottom of the ocean. She wouldn't have guessed it, but apparently Digg liked snorkeling.

Felicity was still standing in the same space watching the other three. Sara looked quite happy with herself, and only the top of Digg's snorkel could be seen.

"OW. DAMN IT." Roy was yelling from somewhere behind her. Turning Felicity saw that he had a crab stuck to one hand. She couldn't help laughing.

She was trying to stop laughing when Oliver finally joined them. He stood behind Felicity, his arms wrapped around her.

"A beach trip was a great idea. I think we needed this."

"Told you." Felicity stuck her tongue out at him. He picked her up.

"That's real mature." He tossed her into the water. When she surfaced she turned back to them.

"Oh yeah. Maturity is obviously all of our strong suit." Oliver smiled.

Felicity turned away from him and saw Sara relaxing, Digg swimming around, and Roy still was having issues with the crab. She smiled; it was a good day.


	6. Ice Cream Shop

Date: Ice Cream Shop

It wasn't the first date and it wasn't anything "special", and yet Oliver was still nervous as hell. He wanted to take Felicity out, and he thought she might enjoy something simple. But he was still nervous. He had called her up on the phone to ask her.

"Helloooo" She'd answered cheerfully, and it boosted Oliver's confidence.

"Felicity, tonight when we go out I was thinking we could do something simple… like ice cream and mini-golf." Oliver was barely keeping the nerves out of his voice. Of course he could face down criminals and enemies no problem, but talking to his girlfriend about their date night freaked him out.

"Of course we can. I'm sure it'll be great." He could feel the nerves leave his body.

"Great. I'll come get you around 7." They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

It was around 6:45 when Oliver arrived outside Felicity's apartment. He was worried that he may be too early, but Felicity was standing just inside the door and came out within minutes. She was talking as soon as she opened the door. At first she was talking about some computer stuff, but as usual she slipped into rambling.

"Felicity." She quieted. "Ice cream and then mini golf okay?" She nodded. Oliver pulled away from the curb.

The drive to the ice cream shop was short, and luckily it wasn't even very busy. He couldn't understand why he had been worried about this, Felicity looked like she was really enjoying herself; sitting on the bench, working her way through a twist ice cream cone, with a knee pressed against his. He was still watching her when Felicity moved to bump her knee against him.

"Uhh… your ice cream is melting." Oliver glanced down to a half melted cone. He got up to throw the rest away and get a couple napkins, leaving a giggling Felicity on the bench. It wasn't long until they moved down the street to a little mini golf course.

Each of the holes were extraordinarily ridiculous and surprisingly challenging. The first couple were deceptively simple, but by the seventh hole the ball had to go around spirals like a freaking roller-coaster. Felicity was seemingly having as much trouble as him but by the end she was somehow ahead. Probably because of the damn hole with the bridge. Her ball had fallen into the water and ended up making a fucking hole-in-one.

They'd finished the game soon after and Oliver was kind of surprised at how well it all went. They were driving back home when Felicity reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Oliver. I had a good time." She squeezed his hand, and flashed him a smile. They reached her apartment just after that and he played on chivalry when he opened her door and led her up to her front step. Pulling her close to him, he pressed his lips against hers in a quick, hard kiss. He was backing up and preparing to go back to his car when Felicity spoke.

"Um…" She couldn't make eye contact. "Do you want to come in and have a drink?" Oliver smiled. Apparently there was something to be said for simple dates.


	7. Drive-in Movie

Date: Drive-in Movies

Felicity was sitting in Oliver's car, blindfolded and impatient. She had arrived at his place and almost immediately was put in the car and had a blindfold tied over her eyes. Oliver had kissed her gently before leaving her with promises to be back in just a minute or two.

"I'm back." She hadn't heard him approach, but then again she never did.

"Great. Can we go now? This blindfold needs to come off." She sat there, arms crossed over her chest and a grumpy frown across her face.

"Don't worry. It isn't a long drive." She didn't hear him move again, but the car started so apparently he had. She spent the next 20 minutes fidgeting in the passenger seat, only starting to calm down when Oliver grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb across it.

It was only five or ten minutes later that the car stopped.

"Well we're here."

"Great. Can I take this off now?" Oliver could practically feel the sarcasm in the air.

"Yeah I guess." Felicity practically ripped the blind fold off.

"Thank God. I don't like not knowing what's going on." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Like that's a surprise." Felicity stuck her tongue out at him.

"So where are we?" Glancing around Felicity was surrounded by mostly fields, but on one side of the car she could see other cars and in front was a large white screen. Behind her the sun was setting. "A drive-in movie? I haven't seen one of these in the longest time." She was grinning.

"So you like it?"

"Yeah!"

They got set up on the hood of his car with a blanket and when Oliver laid back, Felicity shimmied up next to him, curling into the warmth of his arms.

"What movie are we seeing?" In the growing darkness she couldn't see the smile cross his face.

"I'm not sure. I didn't really read the website." She groaned, but turned her head back to the white screen.

The movie started soon after and it was only moments in when the title flashed onto the screen.

"Robin Hood"

Oliver groaned loudly, Felicity burst out laughing.


End file.
